


We Coexist

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Promare coexist alongside, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, Firefighter!Galo, I feel stupid about this, M/M, Ophidiophobia, Pet Shop Owner!Lio, there's a snake!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: Promare coexist with humans on Earth and there's no such things as Burnish.They are your friendly neighborhood fire hazard.They enjoyed following their synced host around like a puppy.And it made Galo anxious during winter months.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	We Coexist

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little work that I need to get out of my system.

In this universe, living beings coexisted on the same Earth, along with an unexpected guest that appeared out of nowhere thirty years ago. At first, there were sparks that people ignored, slowly they multiplied, showing up almost everywhere on Earth, especially areas with high population densities. They existed in the form of a small fire ball, floating aimlessly everywhere they went.

“They are a fire life form from a parallel universe. For the ease of research and acknowledgement, I called them Promare. Together, they formed a sentient fixed star in the parallel universe. In other words, it’s an aggregate of living organisms achieving life through nuclear fusion and consciousness via electromagnetic field. What’s seen as flames is but a fraction of energy seeping through a time-space rupture. Thirty years ago, there was a distortion of time and space that connected our Earth to the Promare Universe. It resulted in what we see now, where the Promare seek to return to their home planet but during the years of trying it, they had adjusted enough to settle down in our universe and coexist together. Promare reacted strongly to human emotions, so they will follow a person they had synchronized with, however it will not cause any harm to the human.”

“Well then, Prof. Prometh. Would you mind sharing……” Galo spaced out on the interview after a while, yawning hard with tears leaking at the corner of his eyes as the important people on the news continued to drone on and on.

It was mostly free time for Burning Rescue squad, and its members had been pretty much bored to tears when there wasn’t any fire calls or emergency dispatches. Comparing to the first ten years, fire outbreaks caused by Promare had been significantly reduced to three percent out of a hundred. Since Promare fire contained a special property in them, a special freezing agent must be used in order to put them out, which only the Burning Rescue squad were authorized for their usage. There were even more kitchen fire and cigarette fire compared to what the little alien fire balls caused nowadays.

“I’m bored……” Galo slumped back onto the couch, head hanging over the back and stared into nothingness as he spaced out again. Even the squad’s mad scientist wasn’t in the mood to crackle her evil genius laugh, just spinning in her chair idly while watching her computers working on her newest project, “Galo, come help me with this.” She waved her half bitten lollipop at Galo, trying to catch his attention.

A snot bubble popped as Galo jolted awake from his day dreaming, “Coming!”

Lucia had her mind set on a particular project that Galo had brought up a few weeks ago, but only had the time to deal with it now that everyone was bored out of their mind. The only excitable thing during these periods of free time was how Galo would gush about his beloved Matoi, no matter how many times Ignis had broken it. The chief no longer bothered with the weird ribboned stick as long as Galo did his job perfectly. “Here, take a look at this.” The scientist rolled her chair to give Galo some space, the man squished himself next to her, and his eyes glued the scrolling numbers.

“It looks good already. Is there anything wrong?” Confused, he turned to Lucia, just to have her scratching her hair into a mess of bird nest, “No! It’s not perfect! I know it looked good now, but something is nagging at the back of my mind and I can’t figure out what it is!” The girl grumbled under her breath, muttering data and numbers. The stress radiating off her even scared her pet rat Vinny running for sanctuary in Galo’s hair and squeaking all the while. Galo decided to make himself sacred before Lucia decided he’d be the perfect lab rat for whatever she’s planning later.

In his haste to escape, Galo crashed into Remi just as the lieutenant came out of his office carrying a stack of paperwork and sending all of it scattered onto the floor. “Galo…… Get off! You’re heavy!” The firefighter scrambled as he picked himself up, “Oops! Sorry, Remi!” He helped his superior up before picking up all the scattered papers, “Here! Sorry, but I got to run!”

“Galo! Get back here! You’re on lunch duty with Varys today! Do you hear me!?”

“Yes, I did! I’ll be back in a jiffy!” And off he went to the bunks. The mentioned man in Remi’s shout just shook his head at the surprisingly common show all amused. “Don’t worry about it. Newbie won’t dream of missing out when it’s his turn for lunch duty.”

The pizzeria was still as crowded as always ever since the owner hired the new pizza cook. They couldn’t deny he made a mean pizza. Galo greeted the owner merrily, instantly grabbing the attention of the older man, “My boy, it’s nice to see you so soon. Lunch duty again?” A little pinkish fire ball circled around him before floating back to the kitchen with cheery waver. “Yeah! Can we get seven of your inferno volcano margherita mega max pizza? Along with the drinks!” The Promare following the new cook fluttered in a happy dance as it fed off the happy energy from its synced human. The owner had Galo’s order out by an hour with how much he rushed it out, “Here you go, chap! I put in an extra one on the house. Enjoy it while they’re hot!”

The firefighters paid for the pizza before hauling all the foods and drinks back to the station for fear their coworkers getting hungry and grumpy with the lack of food, passing by some pedestrians along their way back, plenty of them in the company of vibrant little flame ball. Galo tried hard to ignore his habits of putting out fire. It was hard because all his training was screaming at him to extinguish the flames, alien fire ball or not.

Lucia had all but tackled Varys for the boxes in his hands once they stepped foot into the station. “Gimme my food!!!” Varys was not one to argue with hungry and feral scientist, so he surrendered a box to Lucia, watching her crackled with glee as she stuffed a slice of it into her mouth.

It’s a normal and slow day today.

The girls had squealed at the fluffy grey little rabbit they had in the shop. The critter scrunched its nose at them, curious as to who was visiting.

In here, it was a pet sanctuary where people can find any animals to their desire as pets. Mad Petompanion provided the best service regarding to animal caring. While its owner was not a certified veterinarian, they were experts in what they do. “Excuse me. Can we have a little time with this cutie over here?” The girls called at the worker, prompting a smile as a petite looking man approached them, “Welcome to Mad Petompanion. How may I assist?” The girls relayed their wish to pet the bunny. The man unlatched the lock of the cage before gently fetching the rabbit for them.

He enjoyed watching his potential customers interacted with the animals they had in their little shop. The little bunny soaked up the attention it got from the girls, flapping its ear happily. “Aww, you’re so precious and cute. Do you think he would be a good company to the kitties?” They debated among themselves before deciding on getting the bunny. The owner had the pleasure of ringing up their purchase with some extra accessories to keep the rabbit happy.

The bell rang its jingling tone as the glass door was pushed open, “Hey, Boss! We’re back!” A flurry of duo fire balls flew passed the newcomers and greeted the one hovering behind the owner’s shoulder. The trio of Promare bumped against each other, “I thought I told you to call me Lio.” Meis just stared back with a smug grin, stack of boxes in his hands, “Sure thing, Boss.” Lio just sighed at the notion, “I give up with you two.” Making Gueira sniggered at them as he placed the boxes of bird seeds behind the counter.

A flock of colorful birds bombarded Gueira the second he reached the door that led to the aviary. Parrots and budgies of every color chitter chattered in glee when they saw their handler, eager for some long awaited treats the man might be carrying on his person. “I said wait! You impatient little demonic spawns!” Meis just chuckled at his partner’s antics with the birds before retreating to his own domain in the shop.

The vivariums were all perfectly lighted according to species and needs, and there’s only some much customers would visit this side of the pet shop. Half of his charges were people shy, so they won’t show themselves regularly. Meis would get some enquiries about reptile caring depending on the days, but he’d be happy to help out whether a customer need some opinion to start as a reptile keeper or planning to get new terrain covers for their pets.

The most popular section was Lio’s domestic pet area, where all the fluffy cats, dogs, hamsters and so on were kept healthy and clean in their cages. The customers ranged from young children to working adults which most of them were women as soft cute baby animals touch their heart in a special way. It was hectic enough that Lio would need to hire some extra hands to help him out during a busy day.

But it was all good for them.

* * *

The building was in blaze, smoke smothering everything in their way as the mechs crashed through the windows. “Aina, location!” A red hovercraft flew through the disastrous area, its propeller blowing off the gathering smoke, “Bio heat signals on the right!” The girl informed as she scanned at her monitor, red signals huddling together.

“Chief, it’s a combination of normal fire and Promare flare!” Lucia called from the intercom, filling in missing info. Ignis put a hand on his earpiece, “Galo, focus on rescuing the victims! Remi and Varys, you two keep the fire at bay!”

“Roger!”

Galo piloted the rescue mech towards the coordinates that Aina send whereas Remi and Varys busied themselves in extinguishing the flames. The room was locked in tight when he reached it and Galo had to break it down to reach the occupants inside. “Burning Rescue! Is anyone in there? Please answer!” There wasn’t any response until a tiny cough caught his attention. Galo pivoted towards it and finally saw the owner of it. It was a young child, half conscious with a passed out puppy in her arms, “Hold on. I’ll get you out of here.”

He gingerly deposited the girl and her puppy into the carrier attached to the back of the mech before reporting, “Victim secure! Medical attention needed! I’m gonna head out!” The intercom buzzed as Aina’ voice rang out, “Head east. I’ll intercept you!” followed by Lucia’s “Better hurry up, guys. I detected some gas leakage. It’ gonna blow!” At that, Galo promptly piloted the machine towards the east of the building, armor crashing through fragile bricks wall and free falling before getting catch by Aina’s hovercraft just as the building exploded.

The blast knocked the aircraft unstable for a moment before its pilot stabilized it, “Nice catch, A.” The emergency medical team was already waiting from them at the bottom and was quick to take over the girl and her dog. Although there was a last minute explosion, but Burning Rescue was able to contain and put off the flames, leaving a shell of charred bricks in its wake.

With all the victims secured and given medical attention, Burning Rescue returned to inspect the now ruined building, so that they could determine what had caused the fire from happening. It was difficult seeing most of it wasn’t accessible to human any longer. They could only rely on Lucia’s mini monitor drone to close in for some clues.

The fire had gotten a lot of attention from the people and the media, especially with the explosion, rattling everyone’s nerves. The reporters wished to interview Galo for the story but Ignis had him sent to inspect for damage report. Residue smoke still clinched to the building, rising idly now there were no more flames to fuse them.

The police force had arrived to control the crowd traffic and to report on the accident, putting in on official records. Some of them had to direct to crowds away so that they don’t congest on the way of the emergency teams.

On the other side of the streets, Lio had just got back from outside of the city along with his friends, in time to witness the aftermath of a terrible fire. Since the incident was so close, it had him a little worried. His Promare reacted to his feeling and began to twirl around his person. “Boss, you ok?”

“Yeah, just a little worried.” Lio glanced at the big red Burning Rescue truck station at the edge of the scene, “You do know our Promare could contain fires, right? You don’t have to worry about it.” Gueira noted, “What if we weren’t there? Without us actually being there, even the Promare can’t help with the fires.”

“Hey, you’re over thinking again, Boss.” Meis comforted him, “You know we did a lot of precaution to prevent any incident from happening in our shop. So, don’t worry about it too much, yea?” That seemed to placate Lio’s mind, “Yea, I’m over thinking again.”

“Hey, it’s good that you over think, because me and Meis certainly don’t!” It earned him a hard blow to the gut, courtesy of Meis. His Promare seemed to wither in sync with the pain. Lio laughed, amused at the two and told them to get going before it gotten late.

Neither of them had realized the pinkish flare of Lio’s Promare continued to hover even when it’s human already left. With a flicker of color, it separated into two entities. The pink one went back to following Lio, while the second smaller pink Promare changed its color to teal and shoot towards the ruined building.

By the time they were free to head back, it was nearly night time.

Ignis had ordered the team to head back and relax, deeming they had earned some time off for the hard work today. Lucia immediately dashed back to her lab while muttering about statistics and fire causes. Remi headed back to his office to pick up some items before heading home to rest. Aina stretched her body, relaxing her tense muscles from flying the hovercraft, “You got any plans tonight Galo?”

The man was grabbing his bag from the locker room as he looked over his shoulder, “Nah, nothing much. Wanna grab some grub? I heard there’s a new Indian place a few streets away with good curry and I’m hungry.”

“Sure. I hope they have pork vindaloo. I’ve been craving it for a while now.” She grabbed at her own back from the locker next to Galo, then hopping on to their respective bikes, letting the wind caressing their faces and made a mess of their hair, airing out the smell of smoke and fire.

Dinner was fantastic. The curry was just the right amount of spice and sweetness and made Galo gulping down glass after glass of water to quench the fiery hotness that lingered in his mouth. The duo bid each other farewell after paying for the meal.

The cold wind sobered Galo up a little from his after dinner daze. After a short ride, he finally reached the apartment he called a home, keys jingled along with the metallic Burning Rescue keychain hanging on his key ring as he opened the door. There was a dim teal color flare lighting up the area, so it wasn’t a total darkness. The flare followed him as Galo flipped on the light, illuminating the living room.

It was as clean and tidy as it could get with a busy bachelor living only half the time in it. He decided to deal with the laundry later, throwing his soot covered clothes into the basket and stepped into the shower stall for a relaxing hot shower. It was only when he gotten into bed and let out a soft “Good night.” before turning off the lights.

Then he instantly jumped from the bed and switched on the red and yellow theme table lamp he kept at his bedside. A floating gentle teal flame stared back at him, looking all cutesy face and innocent.

Galo got startled enough by the alien presence in his house to fall off of bed while screaming, “Why are you in here!?” The Promare merely flickered at his startled question, and floated closer to him, seemingly trying to see if Galo had managed to hurt himself. He had one hand already under the pillow, fingers warping around cold steel, but the mild manner of Promare made him recalculated his action.

The flame was a slow simmer, barely on and small, only one third of Galo’s palm. It merely hovered in front of Galo’s face, not searching for any flammables (not that there’s any in Galo’s home, he took pride in being a fire fighter and took fire proofing to a whole new level) to set fire on. Galo’s training and reflexes kept telling him to eliminate any fire hazards early on, less it became a potential problem, but its more common to see Galo’s brain to body filter not working properly as he held out his palm towards the alien fire ball.

Promare puffed, its flame flaring up in a single wave like how a bird would fluff their feathers and slowly deposited itself on top of Galo’s opened palm.

It was a brand new experience for Galo, who lost his parents in a fire, who had training in how to deal with the oppressing heat of explosion and the scalding smoke, who had first experience with ashes and soot. Promare was warm to say the least, like a pulse, beating in sync with his slowly calming heartbeat. He lifted his palm, Promare flare in tow to look at it eye level.

It smiled at him, like an innocent puppy.

“You’re not as scary as I thought.” It flickered again and seemed to have synced with Galo, “But what are you doing here? Are you lost?” It merely flickered once again, not giving any information to Galo, not that they could talk either. Being a firefighter meant most of them- Alright, all of them won’t be able to sync with a Promare for their whole lives, seeing they put out fires as an occupation and Promare seemed to be able to tell that fire fighters were not good sync host.

So, the only reasonable reason was this little Promare had gotten itself lost or it was originally an unsynced one floating around and got stuck in Galo’s house. “Ya know, I don’t have the little fancy containers that you guys can rest in here. Do you mind staying in a glass jar for the night?” When the flare didn’t give a response, Galo felt a bit silly talking to it, “It made me feel assure that at least you can’t burn things accidentally when I’m asleep.” That seemed to prompt a response as the flare puffed a little, like it’s scoffing but compromising with Galo’s suggestion.

He hurriedly got a dusty jam jar that he forgotten at the back of his cabinet. The Promare still had its eternally smiley face, however Galo felt like he was being judged by how the jar still had a bit of jam in it. He hastily washed and dried it before he offered it to the Promare, “Here.” The little fire ball floated into the tiny space that was just slightly larger than it. Galo left the top open so it would have oxygen to continue burning.

“Well, good night to you too, I guess?” Lights switched off, with the curtains drawn, there’s only the soft teal glow illuminating the dark. “You’re kinda pretty in the dark……” He kept his eyes on it, mesmerized by the flame burning until the soft caress of sleep dragged him into the darkness.

On the other side of the city, Lio was staring at the flame he kept in its fancy triangular container.

The hot pink fire ball was still burning as bright as it was before, its shine was the same as its friends just staying in the containers next to it. Meis’ Promare burned blue while Gueira’s burned in red, it was an interesting color contrast to observe, but that wasn’t the point.

Promare’s little cute face stared back at Lio’s, not affected by the intense staring, “Hmm…… Did you get smaller?” He never really noticed before, but the other two flames were always slightly smaller than Lio’s, but now? The pink fire ball was the same size as both of Meis and Gueira’s.

Lio wasn’t particularly worried about it since it wasn’t emitting a dim glow, so he let it slid, unaware that it pulsed in a constant pace as he turned around to find his housemates.

* * *

The next day started with Galo snapping up from bed, wondering if yesterday was a dream but a glance to his bedside table confirmed that the Promare ended up in his apartment still idly floating inside the jam jar. “Aww, man. I was hoping you’re just a dream.” The teal flame rippled a bit at his words, like it’s offended by them. Knowing it’s free to roam now that Galo was awake, Promare left the jar and kept a close distance to Galo. Deciding to deal with it later, Galo settled on just let the fire ball do what it liked, which only consisted of following him like a puppy. It followed him to the bathroom, to the kitchen and even to the bedroom when he tried to get change for work.

“Guys! Help! It won’t stop following me!” The tiny heat immediately had all sort of extinguishing equipment engaged and pointing at it and Galo by proximity. “Whoa! Wait! Don’t shoot!” The Promare puffed at the threat, retreating from the rest of Burning Rescue to stay at Galo’s shoulder, avoiding them. Aina was the first to recover from it, questions on her lips, “H-How? Why do you have a Promare with you? I thought fire fighters won’t get synced!”

“I’m in the dark just as much as you are, A.” Galo ran his hand through his hair, groaning “I just wished it was an unsynced one, but it keeps following me.” A mechanical arm came down whirling from the ceiling, a scanner attached to its tip. “Yup! Too bad, Big G. This little fella gotten attached to ya for sure!” Lucia’s voice boomed from the speaker of the intercom system.

At Galo’s distress face, Ignis decided to step up.

“Chief?”

“No approaching the flammables, unless you can keep it in check.” The teal Promare just flitted around like a butterfly, a fiery and very much flammable butterfly. Recognizing the sign of defeat, Galo turned to address the ball of flame, “You heard the chief. No starting fire.”

Promare rippled a triple waves, like it was sulking about Galo reprimanding it for things it didn’t even start and continued to stay above Galo’s shoulder as he went about completing his chores.

* * *

“Galooo~~~! Come on! I need you to come with me to the pet shop!” Lucia’s whining filled in the whole fire station, echoing off the empty space as she clambered onto Galo’s shoulder and started to shake him, “Come on, come on! Galooo~!” The girl was practically pulling on the spike of blue mane as Galo continued to ignore her. Apparently, it was grating to the other members’ nerve. They only tolerated for so long before Ignis had snapped and ordered Galo to accompany her to the pet shop.

“Galo, just go with her.” Ignis was putting on his ‘I’m not tolerating this nonsense any longer’ tone and was pointedly disregarding Galo’s whines about not wanting to go, not really caring for the reason.

The pet shop was located on the other side of the city, which was nearly taken half an hour to get there with the bike. Lucia just kept talking about it on their way there, Vinny held tight inside her pocket, listening and squeaked in response to her chatter, “And they also have the exotic ones! Like the birds. Oh! Oh! Oh! There’s also a reptile house attached inside! The last time I went there, I was surprised by the amount of snake species they kept in there!” She continued to chatter about it, not noticing a subtle shiver ran through her driver.

It was lively at the shop, the animals welcoming new guests with their own unique calls. Lucia bounced off the bike and made a dash to the entrance, leaving Galo behind as the man trying to collect himself and steeling his nerves to follow Lucia inside. The interior design had a cozy home-like feeling, with cages and containers lining against the walls and a large play area that encouraged customers to engage with the animals in close range.

Bell jingled merrily to announce Galo’s entrance. As if on cue, all of the sounds ceased as he stepped foot into the shop. Then, out of nowhere, it happened like a switch was flipped and all the animals that were outside of their cages turned their attention to the newest arrival. Dogs of all sizes bulldozed him while the cats clawed their ways up to his torso and the birds flocked to his head to make a nest out of Galo’s mohawk. “Gah!!!”

“Get off him!”

“Holy shit! Get off, you feathered spawns! No! Don’t hurt him!”

“Grab the cats! Don’t let them climb him!”

It was an utter disaster. In actuality, Galo did not mind being bombarded by the animals, it just the claws from the cats and birds were getting a little bit too much on the pain scale and the dogs’ aggressive licking were going to drown if this wasn’t going to stop. The dogs were pulled off of him roughly after a minute, while someone had shooed the birds and cats off of his person. It was then, the final straw happened.

Galo was still recovering from all the dog slobber when he saw that long thing heading his way in a speed of Lucia Fex! No, no, nonononononono!!!!!! “Galo! Look at what I found in the reptile enclosure!” She hurled the thing like it was a slingshot, tripping on legs of the cages, sending it off like a meteor, only for the thing to land on Galo’s face.

The world stopped for all one second as it slithered slightly to gain purchase of its new uneven and warm terrain.

“GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” It’s probably the funniest thing Lucia had ever seen in her life. “GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!” Galo was jumping and screaming all terrified while the snake had gotten its way into his hair and hiding. The man was terrified beyond words. Swinging his head in hope to get rid of the slimy, slippery and creepy long thing, which was getting too comfortable in his hair. In his fear, he could barely hear the world around him as the owner of shop called out to him, “Stop moving!” A pair of hands was thrust into his hazy sight as the owner tried to grab at the creature hiding in his hair.

But it seemed to have different idea regarding to being held again in such a short time.

And so, the tiny snake just slithered out of Lio’s grasp and went its merry way down to find more heat under the tight black fabric. Galo just stiffened when he felt the cold slid down towards his back and instantly bucked up, struggling, “GET IT OFF!!! DON’T GO IN THERE! AHHHH!” Lio only managed to realize where the snake was heading and tried to grab at it again, but as he lifted the back of Galo’s shirt, almost ridding him of the shirt, he was just in time to catch a glance of the snake slithered into Galo’s pants.

“NO!!!!” The long thing had managed to get into his pants and No! This isn’t the time for improper jokes! It was slithering around like it owns the place, prompting Galo to shot of the ground and jumping like a lunatic. “GET OUT! OMG! GET OUT!” Lio had to tackle him to the ground and hoped for the best they didn’t hurt the animal while helping his hysteric customer unbuckled his belt, so he could shoved his hands into his pants to grab the ball python. The little critter avoided his advanced a few times and caused Lio to grab onto something that was decidedly not the snake.

It was getting very awkward for both parties.

The other workers in the shop were getting anxious over the situation, particularly Meis who was in charged on the snake, “Boss……” Causing Lio to grit back a tense “Don’t.” as he when back to search for the snake, willing himself not to think about the size of his customer’s asset after Galo squirmed and screamed yet again for the…… He lost count after the third time.

At the end of the battle, none of the attempts had gotten the snake off Galo’s person and now both of them were panting for air with all their clothes rumpled. Galo had it worst since he was being dragged against his will and had to partially removing his clothes to get the long thing, and the said long thing was proudly protruding its head out of Galo’s hair, beady eyes watching them curiously. The man promptly froze when he caught sight of it dangling right above of him, brain ceasing to function properly.

Without the excessive movement, Lio was able to snatch the mini python before it tried to get away again. Hurriedly, he handed the snake to Meis and turned back to access the man’s status. His friend was still busy laughing her ass off of the situation next to the hamster cage. Lio assumed he’s not getting help from that one. His Promare was flaring in a worrying ripple, orbiting around him, until it bumped into another ball of fire and a sharp chirp emitted out from them.

That seemed to snap the man out of his stupor, immediately attentive to the sound, just to find that his Promare had decided to merge with a stranger’s and performing a firework show while chirping happily. Fear of snake forgotten, Galo reached out for the flames, just to collide it with the cute shop owner’s hand, that definitely had been to somewhere that it shouldn’t be, at least not until after a couple of dinners.

“I apologize for causing you distress.” The owner cleared his throat, “I’m Lio Fotia, owner of Mad Petompanion.” Holy shit, even his voice is nice, ran through Galo’s mind, “It’s fine. I mean, at least it’s not on me anymore. Although I’m not sure about my dignity……” He scratched the back of his sheepishly, “Galo Thymos, at your service.” He’ pretty sure whatever dignity that remained was reduced to dust. Lio politely averted his gaze while Galo tried to make himself presentable again. The Promare were now orbiting both of them like how the Moon would to the Earth, all the while making noise and changing colors. It was peculiar to say the least. “I don’t think I ever seen it like this. Does yours?”

“I err…… I don’t know. Just got it a few days ago.” Gueira had managed to get Lucia to calm down. The girl approached Galo with a wide grin, hinting Galo he’s in for a terrible teasing session on a later date while the other two men were obviously awkward about approaching. He guessed anyone who had been when you caught your employer having his hands in a customer’s pants literally. “Hey, sorry about just now. I’m Meis, who’s in charge of the reptiles.” He specifically avoided the word snake and gestured to his partner, “And this is my husband, Gueira.”

“Hey man.”

“I never knew about this, Big G! You have been hiding pretty well huh?” The blonde plastered herself like a leech, making Galo uncomfortable, “Can you, maybe keep it a secret?”

“What’s in it for me?”

“I’ll get you candy for a year?”

“The lemon and strawberry ones?”

“Yeah.”

“You have a deal! Also, I don’t think this is normal?” Lucia pointed to the twirling Promare, “Seems like they’re doing some mating dance or something.”

“Lucia! That’s enough!”

* * *

“You mean they had been doing that after you met?” Aina’s sister stared at the dancing fire balls in amazement, her eyes sparkled with curiosity as she tried to contain her excitements. “It was never observed before. The Promare we knew are mostly idle fire balls that occasionally reacted to the emotions of their synced host. The most they do is bumping into each other in a friendly way. This is the first time I ever seen a pair of them performing a dance and chirping!” It was only thanks to Aina that Heris was able to calm down enough to deliver her hypothesis on why the Promare would react like this. She even managed to dial a video call to the famous Promare researcher, Prof. Prometh and included him in the discussion.

The old researcher was intrigued and offered to run a test on it if the two men had no problem in visiting his lab later.

It turned out that both of them were actually of the same Promare. The profession was elated when he discovered about it, claiming about a long forgotten hypothesis proved, “This is magnificent, young man! Simply wonderful!” He then muttered about something that was lost to Galo’s brain. “There’s been a lot of conflict regarding of Promare division. Saying that they are only a single entity to they undergo binary fission to reproduce. But in your case, it was simply a splitting! How fascinating it was that they were able to sense the bond that was pre-destined by fate!”

“You lost me at simply, old man……” Galo scrubbed his face tiredly, getting even more confused.

Prof. Prometh barely glanced back at them as he messed with his apparatus, “What I meant was, the two of you are soul mates.”

“We’re what now!?”

Not that it would affect the development of their relationship, seeing even after all that embarrassment on Galo’s count, Lucia was hell bent of dragging him back to the pet shop at every chance she got. In which had gotten Galo plenty opportunities to chat up to Lio, who was determined not to let the last incident ever happens again under his watch. Sensing the sour taste of romance in the air, Lucia had cajoled Galo into getting Lio’s number and was terribly smug about it when she caught Lio sneaking a name card into the back pocket of Galo’s pants.

Probably cropping a grope out of it too, she thought with a pack of pellets held in her hand.

Not that she minded, but meh, she’ll pester him for the juicy dirt later when they got back.

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly open ending at the end, but you probably can guess that Galo and Lio will go out on dinner dates and hang out together with they have free time. It's just the matter of time before they finally get into bed and get to bone town.
> 
> Also, Galo's fear of snake is due to after he watched Anaconda as a child. It freaks the hell out of him till this day.


End file.
